elsocfandomcom-20200213-history
Alcohol Establishments
As engineering students, we all know how pleasant it can be to knock back a quiet one or two at the local establishment. There are many options in the area for the canny drinker. Unibar The closest watering hole to the Kensington campus is the Unibar, situated on the ground floor of the UNSW Roundhouse. There is a friendly atmosphere, plenty of couches inside and benches, tables and stools outside in the beer garden, as well as regular entertainment (of dubious quality). Drink specials: Happy Hour: 5pm - 6pm on Mon, Tues, Thurs & Fri, 5pm - 7pm Wed. *Schooners of Tooheys New and Old for $2.50 *Mixed Vodka and Bacardi drinks for $3.00 Golden Friday: 6pm - 8pm *Schooners of James Squires Golden Ale for $3.00 Food: The only decent form of sustenance provided by the Unibar is the dregs at the bottom of a schooner of Old. Clem's Bistro also provides something, but it would not necessarily be called edible. Activities: Each night of the week there is some form of entertainment, be it Trivia, Poker, DJs or live music. Unibar is open Mondays to Fridays from 11am during session, unless there is a concert on in the Roundhouse. Interesting Fact: The start and end of Happy Hour was once heralded by a hanging ship's bell, but is now a hand bell a la primary school. The Regent Hotel The next closest bar is two blocks down Anzac Pde towards Maroubra. It is affectionately known to most as "the Rege". The Rege loves UNSW students, because their clientele numbers would be a good deal diminished without us. Drinks specials: '''The "Rege Card" is a membership scheme where card-holders can avail themselves of a monthly special on drinks. '''Food: The Rege's kitchen does a half-decent steak-and-chips for $8.00. They also do wedges, pasta, soups, nachos, sausages and some desserts. Activities: '''The Rege has two pool tables and a jukebox. Each night there may be poker, the Happy Hippies, pool comp or free jukebox. Go there on a Wednesday night to observe the mating habits of J-Club members. '''Interesting Fact: '''You can buy your roadies from the bar; their bottle shop was totalled to make way for a Smokers' Garden. The Doncaster Along Anzac Parade towards Kensington sits the Doncaster. If travelling by foot from UNSW, remember to hold your breath as you pass the stables. Their recently renovated premises are a joy to behold. The biggest drawcards for the Donny are its menu and its proximity to the Racecourse Exam locations. '''Drinks: Drinks prices are similar to the other Anzac Pde bars, but the atmosphere upstairs is much more relaxed. Food: 'From Monday to Thursday, you can cook your own steak for $11.00. Other days it's $16.00. They give you a small bowl for the all-you-can-eat salad bar, but people in the know ignore these bowls and pile their plates as high as possible. They have the best pesto pasta salad in the area. '''Activities: '''After a gruelling exam, it is but a short walk and hop over a usually locked gate to get to the bar. At 11:30 in the morning, you and your mates will have the place to yourself and can conduct whatever post mortems you require under a rosy alcoholic glow. '''Bottle Shop:'The Doncaster has a drive through bottle-o just a bit further down Doncaster Ave uner an apartment block. The prices are reasonable. '''Interesting Fact: There was some to-do with sniffer dogs finding traces of cocaine all over the joint. Churchill's Sports Bar Churchies is located on Anzac Pde at the end of Kingsford, near Rainbow St and the big roundabout. It is frequented by residents of New College. This may or may not affect your decision to go there. The fact that it is more than twice the distance form UNSW of three other establishments mean you need a damn good reason to go there. Bottle Shop: '''It does have a reasonably well-stocked bottle shop, though prices are not very competitive. '''Interesting Fact: A man was shot dead there on Anzac Day, 2008. Dan Murphy's The most wonderful bottle shop in the eastern suburbs is slightly further down Anzac Pde, past the roundabout, near Supercheap Auto on the right. They always have a good deal on beer, wine and spirits. Interesting Fact: Dan Murphy's makes a loss on their beer when it is on special. Drink up! Category:Alcohol Category:grog Category:Booze Category:Beer Category:More Beer Category:Happy Hour Category:Rege Category:Doncaster Category:Churchies Category:Drunk Category:Drunkeness Category:Unibar Category:Alcohomol Category:Happy Juice Category:Even More Beer Category:Awesome